1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video data acquisition system and more particularly to a video data acquisition system that is capable of identifying an article and its orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, in the prior art, a representation of the video image was stored in the memory of a digital computer. The horizontal projection counts of the image pixels, the vertical projection counts and the diagonal projection counts are accumulated through manipulation of the video image data in the computer memory. Once acquired, the data is then used to calculate the location and orientation of the article. This procedure is time consuming.
To reduce this problem, other prior art systems have counted the horizontal and vertical projection pixels, leaving only the diagonal pixels to be calculated from the video image stored in the computer. While certainly an improvement over the prior art discussed above, lengthy computations are still necessary in this prior art technique.